


The Family

by Whilst_Mist



Series: The Family [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Edward is an Omega and all the Robins are his and Bruce's Biological children. </p>
<p>Daddy Bats, Mama Edward and their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family

Bruce and Edward were sitting down watching a movie when a little cry was heard from the baby swing a few feet off. Edward got off the couch walking over before picking up the little one year old and kissing him on the cheek.

"Aw, Dick, are you hungry?" Edward smiled as he sat down next to Bruce. "He must be growing, because he's been eating almost every hour."

"That often?" Bruce asked taking the baby. "Hey, Dick, you're a growing boy aren't you?"

The baby cooed seeing him and had a big toothless smile. The baby was only a year old and he was small. They suspected him to be an Omega like Edward. They had been surprised when Edward had gotten pregnant because after Edward's tragic childhood and how bad the doctor's claimed that he would never have any children made their little on a miracle baby.

They named him Richard John Wayne, but called him Dick for short. The baby had blue eyes and black hair like Bruce but the eyes were a shade off. The baby boy was always smiling and giggling at everything.

Looking over he smiled as Edward slipped his button up shirt down to his elbows before taking the baby back into his arms. Edward held Dick up to his left nipple and the baby latched on suckling.

"There, that's better, hm?" Edward sighed before leaning against Bruce as his Alpha held him and kissed his lips. "We'll let's keep watching the movie?"

"Yes," Bruce pushed play. "It's just getting good."

\--

Edward was folding some clothes but he felt tired. Ever since getting married to Bruce and when he gotten pregnant he choose to stay home rather than working with his mate at the company.

Most Omegas choose to stay home once they had a child because of nursing purposes. Omegas nursed longer than Alphas or Betas. It was important to ensure their health and even though both Bruce and Edward had met in middle school, became high school sweethearts and even were a married couple in collage Edward had never gotten pregnant.

It was a shocker when Edward was getting a check up and Dr. Thomkins informed him that he was pregnant. They were so happy that they went over bored buying everything they needed and about two of every thing.

Now Edward was tired but that might had been because Dick had been waking up the passed three nights four times with nightmares. Rubbing his eyes Edward picked up the basket with Dick's clothes in it before walking out of the laundry room and headed upstairs.

"Mama!" A three year old Dick smiled running up to him. "Mama, up!"

"Oh, you're up from you're nap?" Edward shifted the basked to one hip and picked up Dick with his right arm and put him on that hip. "Let's go put your clothes away and than we can have a snack, alright?"

"Yay!" Dick smiled so bright. "I love you, Mama,"

"I love you too, Dickie,"

Once they put the clothing away Edward carried Dick down the stairs as the little baby chattered happily about his good dream he had when napping. Getting to the kitchen Edward was grateful that Alfred had already had the snacks out.

"Thank you, Alfred," Edward smiled sitting Dick snow in the highchair. "I can fed him, if you want."

"Master Edward you look pale."

"I'm fine, just tired," Edward took bowl of fruit. "I'll be fine soon. Okay, Dick, open up and say 'ah'."

"Ah...!"Dick opened his mouth as a pear piece was put in and he chewed it. "Yummy!"

"Regardless I shall call Dr. Thompkins," Alfred said looking over his son-in-law trying to figure it out. "I shall get you when she arrives."

"Alright,"

Since Edward agreed so easily Alfred knew something was up. Leaving he went to call the doctor.

\--

Bruce arrived home in the evening tired and ready to eat something, play with his family and relax with his mate. Walking into the kitchen he found Alfred smiling at nothing.

"Alfred?"

"Ah, Master Bruce!" Alfred walked over to him and steered him otu of the room. "Go to your mate, he has something to tell you."

Walking towards their bedroom Bruce opened the door and smiled seeing Edward there with a large wide smile. Dick was sitting on his lap latched onto a nipple and seemed to be falling asleep.

"Edward?"

"Bruce!" Edward jumped up and holding Dick carefully. "Bruce, I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Bruce was stunned before he broke out into a grin. "Your serious?! You'ew pregnant?!"

"Yes, Dr. Thompkins checked and I'm about two months along!" Edward now had tears in his eyes. "We're having another baby!"

Bruce pulled Edward and kissed him deeply. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

\--

They named their second baby Jason Peter Wayne.

Edward was now nursing two children. Dick had been clarified an Omega and would now nurse until eighteen. To keep an Omega at top health, top breeding abilities and beautiful perfect bodies than the Mother of the child better nurse them that long.

Jason was bigger than Dick when he was born and Edward could see that Bruce wanted the boy to be an Alpha. Of course Alpha's scents came out around a year old and sure enough the second Jason hit one his scent was filled with Alpha genes. He could only have to nurse Jason until he was nine.

Unlike his firstborn Dick, Jason was a picking eater and everything he did was fast and almost aggressive. Edward let Jason nurse but bad to whisper calming things so the baby would drink slower.

Two years passed and the two looked adorable in Edward's eyes

\--

"Nahh, Bruce, yes," Edward moaned softly as he was on is hands and knees with his mate behind him thrusting slowly into him. "Oooh, it feels so good,"

"You're so tight, Eddie," Bruce leaned down to lick and kissed his neck. "I better pay more attention to you."

"Bruce, please," Edward panted. "Faster,"

"As you wish." Bruce picked up pace and hummed as the tight walls clapped down on his. "Yes, that's it Eddie, let me hear you."

"Naah, Bruce, I-I'm cumming!" Edward cried before releasing. "Ahhh!"

Bruce came before carefully moving them around as hie knot swelled up inside his beautiful mate. They lay there catching their breaths. Bruce kissed Edward's neck and his mating mark lovingly.

\--

"I'm what?" Edward gasping looking at the Doctor. "Can you repeat that?"

"You're pregnant again," Leslie Thompkins smiled at him. "I can't believe it, but you and Bruce must love each other so much that it over came these because you are going to have a third child."

Laughing with a big smiled Edward let a few happy tears slip. "I- I can't believe it... This is wonderful! Bruce and I wanted a big family and maybe... maybe we can have one now!"

\--

Their third child Cassandra Candy Wayne.

The reason her middle name was candy was because Edward had craved candy through the whole pregnancy. She was a beautiful little baby and she was signed as Beta. So their had three children with the three crest of each.

Bruce couldn't be happier. He loved his mate and he loved his family. Dick had been so full of energy so they put him in tumbling and little acrobats because that's what the six year old wanted and he was really good at it.

Jason liked to box, so kiddie boxing was it and Casandra was only one so they would wit until she was old enough. She was quite most of the time even when she was crying it was very soft. She also ate easily and liked to look up at her Mama as she did.

Bruce was watched as Cassandra little black eyes looked up at her Mama as she sucked softly and his little hand resting on his chest. Bruce smiled as Edward sand her a little song. Each of the kids had their own lullabies that he sang to them everyday.

By the time Dick was Eight, Jason was six and Cassandra three when Bruce noticed that something was different about Edward. When Edward was reaching up to put a toy out of reach because the boys were fighting over it and Edward had his shirt opened because he had fed Dick and Cassandra and needed to change it because it had stains on it.

However Bruce noticed the curve of Edward's stomach and that only happened when his mate was pregnant. Standing up Bruce walked over to him kiss his mate lovingly. Edward responding kissing back and turning around in his arms.

Bruce moved to kissed Edward's neck and left training kisses all the way down until he got to the Omega's small baby bump and kissed it gently and ran his hands over the stomach gently. He hummed as Edward's fingers ran through his hair.

"What brought this on?"

"You," Bruce looked up at him. "You beautiful, perfect, adorable Omega in the whole world."

"Bruce, you're making my blush," Edward covered his face trying to hide the blush that spread over his face. "I'm a mess, my hair is everywhere, my clothes are stained and I haven't showered yet today."

"Let's shower together," Bruce stood up pulled Edward close again. "I'm sure Alfred can watch the kids for a couple of hours."

"Are we showering or are we 'showering'?" Edward grvr him a sly look and wiggled his hips. "Because I think I need an extra long shower~"

It was an amazing shower.

\--

"It is a girl or a boy?" Dick asked excitedly as he pressed his ear to Mama's stomach. "Hello in there! Can you hear me little baby?"

"Don't be dumb, Dick," Jason scowled at him. "The baby's sleeping, he can't hear you!"

"Baby," Cassandra said leaning her head against his stomach. "Baby."

"I hope the baby's an Alpha." Jason grinned. "Alphas are the best."

"No, Omegas are the best!" Dick smiled brightly. 'Huh, Mama, we're the best!"

"No, Alphas are!"

"Alright you two," Bruce said walking into the room. "Calm down. We don't care what the baby is because we're gong to love her or him just the same."

The kids agreed before going back to playing. All of them were in the play room. Edward was sitting in his chair that was soft and comfortable. Next to that chair was Bruce's chair. They sat int he room watching the kids play and played with them as well. Edward got up and sat on Bruce's lap taking his hand and placing it over his stomach.

"The baby's kicking?" Bruce asked excitedly feeling for anything.

"No..." Edward looked worried. "Bruce, I'm almost six months and the baby hasn't moved at all."

"Maybe the baby's like Cassandra." Bruce tried to comfort his mate. "Remember she didn't move much either?"

"Yes, but at least she moved. I haven't felt the baby at all and... I'm scared," Edward whispered. "I think I need to have the baby checked."

"Alright, I'll call Leslie tomorrow." Bruce kissed the soft lips. "Don't worry, Edward, it's going to be alright."

"The baby is fine,"

"But why isn't he moving?" Edward asked as they looked at the ultra sound and heard a healthy heartbeat coming thought the machine. "Come on, baby move just a little."

"Don't worry Edward, some babies are just so comfortable they never want to move."

\--

Bruce held a crying Edward in his arms. The birth of their fourth child wasn't easy on the baby. For some reason during the birth Baby started to turn blue. They took the little baby out, he was so tiny, and they rushed him to another room where they cleaned up the baby and put him into a baby incubator.

"Bruce, my baby," Edward sobbed into his chest. "Oh god, why my baby?!"

"Shh, it's alright, Edward," Bruce rocked him back and fourth. "He's going to be fine, he's our baby right? He's going to be just fine."

Sobbing Edward felt like he was falling apart. "My poor little baby...! I must have done something wrong...! I did this!"

"No!" Bruce moved him back and said firmly. "Don't every say that! You took such good care of yourself when you carried each and every one of them and you are the best, don't even say you did something wrong because you did everything right!"

They named the froth baby Tim Jackson Wayne.

The smallest of their kids when they were born. They kept Tim in that incubator for a week before he was well enough to be held. Edward loved the baby so much and worked on bonding with the baby since Tim hadn't bonded with him right away.

However when Edward went to nurse Tim for the first time and the little mouth latched otn his right nipple Edward saw the little boy's eyes. They were beautifully ad big. The baby looking up at him and the baby purred!

Edward's heart melted as he tried hard not to cry out of happiness. Tim knew that Edward was his Mama. Kissing the baby every few seconds he fed the little baby some extra because he needed and Edward kissed the little head.

"My sweet little baby Omega."

Sure enough Tim was omega.

\--

"And than, Mama, he pulled my hair!" Dick huffed crossing his arms as they drove home. "What should i do?"

"Well, you can smack his hand away an yell at him that he keeps hurting you." Edward smiled as he pulled into a turning green arrow. "Just don't go fighting, you maybe be thirteen but you still shouldn't stat a fight, but if you have too,"

"Finish them!" Jason shouted. "Hey, Mama, is Daddy come home early today?"

All four kids looked at him and Edward looked back into the mirror. "Yes, and we're all going out to eat and play some games."

"Yay!" The kids cheered. "GAMES!"

Laughing Edward continued to drive home. His kids had grown, Dick was thirteen, Jason was ten, Cassandra was eight and Tim was four. They made it home, Jason ran upstairs to play something video games and Edward barely mange to sit down when Dick snuggled up to him smiling and still talking about the day.

Edward smiled but picked up his loose shirt. He felt Dick mouthed around for a second before latching on and purring. Rubbing his son's head Edward looked over at his only daughter and looked looked at him waiting.

"Come on, baby girl, come drink some milk." Edward lifted up the left side of his shirt. "Come on, you still need milk."

She smiled and hurried over before latching on and joined into the purring as Edward told them a story about an urban legend about a Dark Knight. Like always Dick fell asleep drinking, but that was natural for growing Omegas, they took naps and could still sleep a whole night away. Cassandra finished and hugged and snuggled with her Mama for an hour before going off to find her toys.

Edward moved Dick so he was laying down comfortable before going to look for Tim. He found Tim waiting by the front door for his daddy to come home. Picking him up Edward laughed kissing the little Omega's head.

"Daddy will be home soon." Edward took him back to the living room. "I bet you want some milk, huh?"

Tim nodded and opened his mouth.

"Come on, Timmy, use your words, baby."

"...M-Milke... puh- puh-pulease,"

"Good job," Edward praised 'Your getting better at your words everyday! I'm so proud of you!"

Tim blushed and squealed. "I... l-I louv oo, M-mama,"

"I love you too, baby," Edward snuggled him. "I love you so much,"

Tim blushed harder before mouthing around and finding a nipple and started to suckle. Poor Tim had a speech problem. It happened when he was baby but if they worked on it than Tim would be able to tlk without falling over on his words.

However Tim was a extremely smart. As he laid there thinking about all the cute things his kids did Edward was interrupted by the front door slamming open and than slamming shut. Tim whimpered and Edward saw Bruce storm in and looked serious.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." Bruce looked at Tim. "Alone and now."

"Alright." Edward stood up and handed Tim to Alfred. "Are you alright?"

"Come on," Bruce took him by the hand and rushed them upstairs. "I need to tell what's going on and please stay clam."

"I will, I swear."

\--

"YOU BITCH!"

Talia Al Ghual did not expect for Edward Nygma-Wayne break into her apartment beat down twenty assassins all on his own. The other Omega looked lived and he pointed at her looking like a demon from hell.

"HOW DARE YOU DRUG MY MATE! HOW DARE YOU GET PREGNANT!" Edward screamed. "I told you before, Talia, stay away from my family!"

She growled at him. "I would have been a far better mate than you."

"You insane stalker, get out of our lives and out of our city!"

"Calm down, you imbecile all the stress is bad for the baby."

"The baby's safe in the womb." Edward snapped. "Poor thing has no idea it's mother is a stalker!"

"Oh the baby isn't in here," Talia pointed to a tube. "He's in there. We altered him so he would be like Bruce."

"What?" Edward rushed over to the tube and saw a little tiny dot. "That's... the baby?!"

"Yes," Talia crossed her arms. "Did you really think I was going to carry a child and get stretch marks or even lactate to feed it?"

"You," aEdward growled. "Are a monster."

"Say what you will, but our child will be perfect-"

Edward knocked her out with a stick before picking up the tube and hurryign away back to the Bat Cave.

\--

"This is dangerous," Leslie sighed as she looked at the tube." Are you sure?"

"We're sure," Bruce said holding tight to Edward's hand. "We want to to keep the baby."

"Alright," Leslie nodded. "Just to let you know the baby will be Edward's biological as well. Since Talia used one of her eggs I doubt they wanted to add her DNA so soon so, this baby will be both of yours and not hers."

Edward blinked than smiled in relief.

They named him Damian Wayne and the boy was an Alpha.

\--

[Ten years later]

Bruce and Edward were getting everything up for Thanksgiving dinner. Alfred cooked the food along with Edward, and now they were setting up the table. Bruce set the last of the plates down just as Edward mt him in the middle and kissed him.

"Mama," Tim called from upstairs. "Dick called, he said they'll be here soon with the whip cream and he's bringing that Alpha he's been dating. Tell Daddy not to kill him!"

"No promises!" Bruce called up. "Come on, Tim get donw here."

"I'll be right down, I'm still getting ready!" Tim called out happily. "Let me know when Conner gets here."

Bruce frowned. "That's all Tim talks about."

"About Conner?" Edward smiled. "Bruce, of course he talks about Conner. Our son has had a crush on him forever and vise versa."

"I'm going to have to kill Clark now aren't I?"

"Wait until after Thanksgiving."

"Mama," Cassandra walked itnot he dinner room and she hugged Edward tightly before walking up to Bruce and hugging him as well. "Daddy."

"Hey, angel," Bruce kissed her head. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes," She looked up in thought. "I'm going to get ready."

"Alright, you have half hour," Edward reminded her before sighing. "Bruce, I think that's all the plates."

"It's fine, Eddie," Bruce pulled his mate close. "Give me a kiss."

"Oh you," Edward giggled but kissed him anyways before whispering. "Tonight when everyone's a sleep we can 'Play'."

"I like the sound of that." Bruce kissed Edward's neck. "But first let's go greet everyone."

"Dad, Mama!" Dick called as he walked into the door. "I'm home!"

"Dick," Bruce smiled walking up to his oldest child and hugging him tight. "We've missed you."

"Daddy!" Dick cried happily snuggling up to him. "I missed you too. Mama!"

"Dick," Edward pulled him close. "You look wonderful!"

"I am and oh," Dick blushed before an Alpha came up beside him and reached out to shake their hands and he looked like. "This is my boyfriend, Victor Stone. He's a football player for Central City and since they don't play until tomorrow he was able to come."

"Welcome, Victor." Bruce said shaking his hand. "Come in and enjoy."

Dick looked at his Mama and blushed when his Mama gave him a thumbs up. Walking up to his great boyfriend Dick took him on a little tour of the Manor. They left and Edward saw Jason coming up to the house.

"Jason!"

"Mama!" Jason called waving before he helped Roy out of the car. "We've got a surprise for you,"

"What is it?" Edward asked excitedly. "What is it?"

Bruce meanwhile hugged Roy before the Omega handed him his grandchild. Lain had redhead like her Omega Mother but she had Jason's teal eyes. Holding her he turned as Edward screamed in excitement before grabbing Roy and hugging him.

"Your pregnant with your second child!"

"What?" Bruce paused before patting Jason's shoulder. "Good job, son, you're a great Father."

"I learned from the best."

Soon everyone was there and they all sat at the table. Bruce sat at the head and everyone with whoever they wanted to sit with. Dick was being so cute with his boyfriend and it was clear that there was something more than just short relationship.

Jason and his mate Roy, sat with Lain between them. Roy was a great Mama and Bruce enjoyed him as an in-law. They loved their grandchild and now they would have two soon. Cassandra was with her boyfriend whom was an Omega and she liked Omegas more than Alpha so it worked. Tim and Conner were sitting together and smiling at each other shyly.

And finally Damian. He was sitting next to Edward just looking at everyone. He boy had recently found out that even though Edward had carried him and had him, he had heard how Talia had grown him in a tube for three weeks and after than the young Alpha had been acting off even though his parents did all the could to show him that they would over him no matter what.

"Alright, let's get started," Bruce stood up before holding up a stuffed toy turkey. "Like always you say one thing you're grateful for and pass it on. I'll go first. I'm thankful for my mate and my children."

It was passed around until it came to Damian who took it and looked at Bruce and Edward before back at the toy.

"Damian?" Bruce asked. "What are you thankful for."

"... I'm thankful that... even though I wan'st originally Mama's that he choose to have me even thought it could have killed him... and I'm thankful that... we all a family."

Edward smiled and hugged the ten year old. "I would do it again if I had too."

"Aright anything else?" Bruce grinned. "Let's eat!"

"Wait, I have something!" Edward stood up with a large smile. "I'm pregnant!"


End file.
